Lost to Memories
by Akatsuki FTW
Summary: After atem left yugi became a wreck and broght despair to everyone in the gang. the clock is ticking will he be lost to the shadows? I stink at summaries. yugi is a bit OOC. I haVE DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Prolouge

Lost in Memories

By: Tailsiskool67

"_Nice, so you think you can just can change our lives and then just leave?" Tristan shouted._

"_What he means is that we don't want to say goodbye." I yelled._

"_I guess some things we're not supposed to understand. I mean look at me half the things that happened I didn't even understand. But what I do know is that true friends will always be with you." Joey said._

_Atem held his thumb up. Tears streaming out I cried,"Atem, you're the best friend I ever could've had." As he stepped the door quickly shut. I jumped to try and save him, but Joey pulled me back…_

I had been pondering on that for the past two years. I had dreamt it every night since that day. They called themselves true friends. I knew they were all just lying to make me feel good. Then I had been crying my eyes out and I realized we're all alone in this world, Kaiba had said it once and he was right. Nobody can help you once you go into the real world. I thumped down the stairs to go and eat some fiber one bars when I walked into Grandpa.

" Yugi, I'm worried." He said to me.

"About what? This isn't going to be another lecture is it?" I replied.

" Yugi, I think you should go out and talk to somebody you seem to be disturbed." Grandpa said.

I smirked I could see the fear in him. So I simply added, " So what if I am?" I ended it with that.

I walked back up the stairs to get my dueling deck. When I got into my room, I glanced around and eventually found my duel disk sitting on my windowsill. I snatched my deck out of my disk. I looked through the cards. I realized that I was definitely missing something. I rummaged through all of my junk tossing draws all over the place. I snatched my duel disk and smashed my glass case containing my most valued possessions. I rummaged through the junk, it still wasn't there. I growled and whacked the duel disk against my window and jumped out of it.

-At Kaiba corp. –

Yugi walked through the front lobby of Kaiba corp. He glanced around for the nearest elevator in the hallway. Yugi looked across the buttons numbered L – 16. He hit the 16th floor button and slowly the elevator rose. Yugi stared at his reflection in the mirror it glared at him with angry eyes. Slowly the eyebrow raised over one eye and Yugi stuck his hand out on the mirror. I should have known why my friends glared at me. I look just like him. * Yugi thought quickly. Suddenly, a bell rang out pausing his thoughts and causing him to wait for the elevator to slowly open. As he stepped out a huge sign pointing to an office caught his attention reading Seto Kaiba. He smirked just the place I was lookin' for he thought. He walked into Kaiba's office and said, "It's nice to see an old pal." He smirked.

Kaiba looked up. "Oh, it's you. Muto, don't you have some geeks to get back to?" He had a look on his face that said, Get-out-of-here-or-I'll- kill-you. Yet, Yugi still had that smirk on his face.

"You mean Ms. I-love-my-friends, Mr. Dice, Mr. All-I-care-is-for-her-boobs, and Mr. I'm-going-to-date-my-friends'-sister? I dumped them long ago. Now on to the serious matter, make me another." Yugi said that and laughed a little evil laugh.

"What?" Kaiba said shock about what he said and wondering what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, I was acting impolite." Seto breathed a sigh he knew Yugi would never abandon his friends. Yugi picked up his sentence," to myself, now get me another Dark Magician."

Seto's eyes opened with shock. That wasn't Yugi. The boy that appeared to be Yugi let a fist fly in on Seto. He jumped over his desk and tried to punch Yugi. Yugi ducked under his fist. Seto anrgly turned back to his desk and sat down " I never would do something for somebody, especially you." he said coldly to yugi.

Yugi walked towards the door before he left. He said," Don't forget you'll be sorry you ever turned down Yugi Muto. Don't forget, we're all alone in this world. Nobody to save you then." With that said he left. Seto looked at the door that somebody that appeared to be Yugi closed. He remembered telling Yugi that. But, then he was young and angry at his past. Slowly it unraveled to him the past didn't need to reoccur and he could change. He thought Yugi cared more for his friends then for himself. But, as usual he was proved wrong and it was a bad thing this time. Who was the man that came in my office? He wondered.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This might sound like another fanfic but I promise it's different. This is what would've happened if yugioh continued. Oh, and when I put that star I meant Atem/yami Yugi. That's all for chapter one. Also, I don't own yugioh and I want to thank Silver Ame Tsukino for beta reading this.


	2. events that reoccor

Lost in memories

Chapter 2: events that reoccur

A girl walked into Seto's office. " Mister Kaiba are you alright?" she asked pausing then adding, " I heard a big commotion in here."

Seto looked at her caring eyes and back at his paper work." I'm going out I'll be back- maybe. If I don't come back by six lock down with out me."

" But mister-" she rejected his idea.

"Look after Mokuba." Seto tossed her the keys.

*With Yugi's " friends" *

Joey sat at the booth with his left arm over on Mai's shoulder and said," how about we get pizza!" Tristan nodded vigorously.

Tea shook her head. "We've had pizza for the last 2 days!" she folded her arms. He had the look that said no-way-am-I-doing-that.

Duke said," why don't we just go to friendlys?"

Serenity complained," I'm a vegetarian."

Bakura suddenly arrived," what are you arguing over now? "

Serenity turned and said, "we can't decide where to go for supper- and how did you get here?"

Bakura smiled," I drove and walked through the front door, silly. Oh, and for food you can come to my place."

Tea turned over to Bakura and then back at the table." Guys why don't we all go to Bakura's?"

Joey jumped up knocking the table over. He looked down and said, "oops, Anyways Bakura's mom makes the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I think that was the only time I saw Yuge-" he stopped and sat down. Everybody stopped. They were stiff as trees.

Then Mai spoke," we've got bad news." Suddenly a trench coat arrived in front of them.

"Kaiba." Joey grunted.

" I'm glad that you're happy to see me mutt." Seto smirked

" We don't have to take this." Tea said adding," let's go."

" I would advise you stay. I'll tell you something you want to know about one of your other geeks. He came in to my office earlier and he caused a bit of a ruckus followed by some very rude comments."

Tea shook her head and spoke, " you must be mistaken that's not Yugi."

Seto glared up," if that's not Yugi explain this to me." He showed them a brief video of what happened from security camera.

Joey's jaw hung open in awe. " So what you're saying is he's become you." He said.

" Shut your trap mutt. I'm leaving." Seto said and walked out briskly

" I think Yugi really is upset we have to help him." Tea said.

" I'll see you at my house then. Unless anyone want to come with me if you do just follow." Bakura said and soon Serenity, Duke, and Mai followed.

At Yugi's

Yugi laid on his bed starring out the window. Whenever he closed his eyes he would see a haunting image of somebody trying to kill him. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He slowly walked down the stairs towards the door. As he opened it he said," welcome to Kame Game what do you want?" in the most lifeless voice like he wanted them to leave, which he did.

Tea peered in shock, " Yugi? Is that you?" she was looking at the blank face looking around the pitch-black darkness of the house.

" Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? A bunch of useless assholes looking to 'save me'." Yugi said and rolled his eyes.

Joey shook his head and said, "What are you?"

" Your worst nightmare." Yugi whispered and then slowly smirked.

Tristan jumped up and grabbed Yugi by the collar. " Don't know who you are any more." With that said he threw him against the floor. Then Yugi jumped up and tried to hit Tristan back however Joey came over and twisted Yugi's arm to save Tristan. Then he turned to his friends and said," let's go. Yugi clearly is too far gone for us to save him."

Tea turned and looked at Yugi's bloody body and shut her eyes. Tears fell out and she thought _I know our Yugi's in there he has to be._

Me: well this story-writing thing is harder then I thought. I kind of feel like I'm writing for myself can anyone say anything please! I don't like begging but still you all know how it feels. But thanks for reading.

Yugi: next time can you write a happy story?

Me: maybe now do the disclaimers

Yugi: Tristan you do it

Tristan: ok but first a complaint

Mai, Duke, Bakura, and Serenity as well as I are mad because we didn't get a lot of lines.

Me: well I'll make it up to you later on and as for everybody else they're the minor characters that's what they do.

Tristan: Fine and tailisiskool67 doesn't own yugioh.


	3. Resurrected from the dead

Chapter 3: resurrected from the dead

_- With Atem-_

_Seto looked up at Atem, "My pharaoh, you are looking glum. What is wrong?"_

"_Nothing, Seto." Atem said._

"_Very well but if you ever need me I shall be here." Seto said as he exited._

_Atem sighed, he knew he would never see his 21__st__ century friends for at least another 60 years. __**Even then would he recognize them? **__He thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a giggle coming in from the background. Seemingly out of thin air Mana appeared in front of him. Ta-Da! She announced after doing a spin in mid- air._

_Atem sighed, "I'm not in the mood for games, Mana."_

"_Oh, Atem you must miss the friends that you made-" Mana stopped her self as_

Atem nodded. Mana waved her hand motioning for him to come. Atem followed her they walked about five paces under the oak tree and Mana leaned over in his ear and spoke softly," This is important, so listen my king to the thing that I will tell you today. One person you knew before has stopped in their tracks to the darkest of doors. One of your friends will meet their ends unless you do come quickly. So listen here and hear me out, just do what I tell you, the end will be peaceful no doubt." She said to him," so now you must go to save somebody you know!" she waved her wand and next there was a blinding light and soon every thing blacked out.

-At Seto Kaiba's-

Seto walked back into his office he checked his watch 6:01, he groaned. _I can't believe that she forgot to close down_ he thought. "Videl! Are you still here?" Seto yelled.

"Sorry I forgot! I can loose track of time!" she yelled back.

Seto rolled his eyes," Where's Mokuba?" he asked.

Suddenly something knocked him over "Seto!" The person shouted. His short black hair shown in the moon light through the window.

"Mokuba don't do that." Seto said playfully.

Videl's high heels clomped down the steps. " Mister Kaiba I though you might want this." She handed him something. He glanced down at it _It's my old obelisk the tormenter card, _he thought.

"Thank you." He said. He really had nothing else to say so he turned to the door and said," come on Mokuba." He snatched his hand and walked out.

With Atem

"Mana, are you there? This isn't funny!" Atem yelled. His voice echo as steam went off the cold October air. He wondered around turning in circles trying to figure out where he was. _Wait, I know this place it's Domino City_ he thought to himself. So if I'm in the alley over by the arcade- he realized that he must have been walking because he bumped into a boy with short black hair followed by a man with brown hair.

" Watch where you're going." The brown haired man said in a cold, yet familiar tone.

" Kaiba?" Atem asked

" The one and only- hey wait you're Yugi's friend the 'Pharaoh'." Seto stated.

" Do you know where Yugi is?" Atem asked.

" None of your business." Then he tugged on the black-haired boy and they continued down the street.

- Later -

" Big brother, I need to pee!" Mokuba lied yelling through the house.

" Fine but then get back to bed you know how those teachers think I'm slacking as an adult." Seto yelled up to Mokuba on the next floor.

Mokuba took this as an opportunity to go and give the friend of Yugi shelter. He threw down his scarf (A/N from that episode where Mokuba snuck out of Pegasus's castle) he climbed down but to relies he landed in a poison ivy patch. _Oh well, I can fix myself later. In the mean time I got to find that alley over by the arcade. I shall briskly walk there because I'm sure he's fine._

After walking briskly for 15 minutes-

Atem sat there starring at the stars. _Ow, that hurt_ he pulled a muscle_ who was it that he had to save? Was it Joey? Or maybe Tea? He sighed; I guess I'll never know until I go out tomorrow_.

" Hello, anybody there?" voice called out.

Atem looked around for any sign of life. Suddenly a boy stepped out. He was that boy with Kaiba earlier. He was now wearing a black shirt, black pants, a black ski mask along with his short black hair shining in the moonlight. The boy pulled him towards him and grumbled something. As they were walking the boy put his finger up against his lips. He leaned down and scratched his leg, and started singing really loudly, "dum dum da da dum da dum!" Like in the background music for a spy in an action movie.

" Um… aren't we supposed-" Atem started to say.

" Shhh!" the boy yelled and continued singing loudly.

Atem walked into the place. He looked around at the interior décor. " What's your name?" he whispered

The boy took off his mask and blinked," Do you remember me?" his kind brown eyes starred into Atem's confused brown ones.

" No, I'm sorry. Have we met?" Atem asked

The boy smiled, "You probably wouldn't. Seto made me cut my hair and I went through puberty. I've changed a lot but I still remember you." The boy starred into his eyes knowing he now knew his name.

" Mokuba Kaiba? Is that you?" Atem asked confused

" Yeah, I'm glad you remember, now shhh!" he said. They tip toed up to the next floor and they slept in Mokuba's room.

Well it's about time. Sorry about the filler it's just kind of setting up for the Atem vs. Yugi battle 2.

In the mean time…

Yugi: hey how come I'm the bad guy?

Tristan: when do I get my chapter?

Joey: why am I barley here?

Me: guys this is how it works, Joey and Tristan you get a cool chapter to rival Yugi. As for Yugi well you just turn out like this.

Tristan: Tailsiskool67 doesn't own yugioh or the name Videl, that's borrowed from dragon ball z


	4. we find what's up with yugi

Yugi climbed up his steps into his almost destroyed room. As he looked down he saw it, the curse that marked him forever. He took hold of the photo as his hand rumbled the glass on the front was shattered. In the photograph he saw a younger self-smiling at him and his girlfriend Rebecca smiling and in her arms his son, Yami. The Photograph reminded him what he had done that day. All in a matter of hours he lost a job, his soon to be wife, and his child. Yugi tossed the photo down and hopped on to his bed. Tears slowly flooded down his face as he fell asleep.

Atem sat up as he rubbed his eyes. He searched around for any sign of Mokuba. Suddenly something came out of nowhere and shouted, "Boo!"

Atem rolled his eyes and said, "Very funny Mokuba please get out here."

Mokuba stepped out and giggled, "Time to go tell Seto you're here!" Mokuba grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs. Atem really thought he would break something, but to his surprise he didn't. "Seto!"

" Mokuba you need to get to school, I have a company to run." Kaiba said.

"Same old Kaiba I see." Atem commented.

" Yugi? What are you doing here." Kaiba seemed to growl out.

" Remember how in Egypt when two Yugi look-a-likes were dueling?" Atem started.

"Don't give me any of your hocus pocus junk." Kaiba said.

" There are two Yugi's Seto!" Mokuba said.

"You do seem different from Mutou." Kaiba said, "Fine you can stay." He sighed.

" Thank you Seto!" Mokuba said. _Why__ do I always have to agree to Mokuba, curse these feelings. _Seto thought.

_Yugi walked into his grandpa's game shop. For some reason he recalled recently screwing up a job meeting and needing to tell Rebecca that he didn't get it. "Hello? Beck you here? Anyone?" Yugi called out. He ran to the floor and saw a toddler lying on the ground. Blood smeared all over his chest, Yugi picked up the baby. "Yami?" Yugi asked as his voice shook in fear and sorrow. Tears flooded out of his eyes. " Beck, come here!" he called out to his girlfriend. Then he ran over and saw he body smeared over with blood "No beck, you can't-" Yugi stared crying even harder. " Yugi, help." He heard his grandpa yell. Yugi ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He saw a man in a black trench coat say, " shut it oldie you too kid." He aimed his gun at Yugi. He realized that there was only one way to stop this psychopath. He ran behind him, tackled him down, and stole his gun. The man got up on his knees and begged," please don't kill me I'll do what ever you like-" He started. Then yugi fired the gun. Bang! Was the only thing heard inside the game shop? Yugi knelt down and cried-___Yugi woke up and tumbled off his bed.

Tristan sighed as he looked at Joey." Joey?" he asked.

" Yeah Tristan?" Joey said

" When did Yugi stop talking to us?" Tristan said

" October, Friday the 13 last year. Why?" Joey said

"Don't you agree it's time to spy on Yugi?" Tristan said. Joey nodded.

Me: well this chapter was crap… If you think other wise let me know. I was listening to Linkn Park the Yugi part.

Tristan: Yes I'm next!

Joey: Nyeh! Spy time!

Yugi: why am I so depressed? Any ways joey'sBrooklynRage previously tailsiskool67 doesn't own yugioh nor Linkn Park

Silver Ame Tsukino: Or the most awesome beta reader aka me...XD jk jk


End file.
